1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a packaging machine and more particularly a machine for setting up a container from a blank of corrugated board. Specifically, the packaging machine includes a uniquely arranged magazine for a plurality of container blanks of corrugated board and includes a structure to directly set up the shape of the container in a controlled manner for enabling a product to be easily loaded and for subsequent processing by the packaging machine. The unique direct setup arrangement utilizes arcuately moving arms with vacuum cups thereon which attach themselves to a blank in the magazine and move through an arc of less than 90.degree. from a vertically inclined position to a generally horizontal position. The arms and blank are then moved horizontally so that the side edge portions of the major panel of the blank, such as the bottom panel, are positioned under horizontal panel guides. The major flap of the container is also positioned between upstanding lugs on a horizontal chain conveyor assembly in order to orient the container panel connected to the major panel in perpendicular relation to the major panel. Thus, a partially formed container moves in a horizontal path with the chain conveyor assembly for loading products into the partially formed container and for subsequently processing the container to form a package.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Packaging machines to set up a container or box blank from its planar condition to a partially setup condition for receiving products and for further processing to complete the packaging is a well-known technique utilizing rather complex mechanical structures for controlling the flaps of the container for maintaining them in requisite position during the packaging process. Known devices feed one blank at a time from a supply stack, magazine or the like usually by moving the blank arcuately, 180.degree. in some instances, and setting up and controlling the flaps by the use of cams, cam followers and the like. None of the prior art known to applicant utilizes arms which swing in an arc less than 90.degree. to move the blank from a magazine to a position with the major panel received between pairs of projecting lugs on a chain conveyor assembly and which also move in a horizontal direction to move the blank so that the side edge portions of the major panel of the container are received under horizontal flap guides alongside the chain conveyor assembly.